The World's Fate
by 3ninjafan
Summary: COMPLETE! The boys are once again at their grandfather's cabin when they encounter an enemy with evil ambitions like no other. A new ninja becomes their ally, and it is up to the ninjas to stop it. Can the 4 stop this man's ploy of world domination?
1. A new Ally

3 ninjas Fan Fic Chapter 1

I do not own the 3 ninjas blah blah blah. You should know this because this is a fanfiction website.

Another summer had come for the Douglas brothers, and once again they are at their grandfather's cabin training to learn and master the art of ninja. The boys always enjoyed their summers with their grandfather, and would always learn something new about themselves every time they went. Rocky (Samuel) is the oldest at 14, Colt (Jeffery) is the middle brother of the three at the age of 13 and Tum Tum (Michael) is the youngest at 10.

The boys would usually be vigorously training during the day, but Mori, their grandfather, decided to give them the day off to relax for their good behavior. We join the ninjas sitting on the front porch (wearing casual clothes, not ninja their outfits) talking to each other.

Colt is sitting on the railing tossing a rock up and down into his hand.

Colt: "Hey Rock?"

Rocky was lying down with his hands behind his head, and his feet dangling off the edge of the porch.

Rocky: "Yeah?"

Colt: "I was just thinking. What will we do when we become adults?"

Rocky gets up and looks at him with a confused look.

Rocky: "What are you talking about?"

Colt: "You know, like what will happen with this whole ninja that thing we do. Dad will say we're getting to old for it or something. We'll eventually have to get jobs, move out, and go to college."

Rocky: "So?"

Colt: "What do you mean 'so'? Last time I checked, you can't get paid just for being a ninja! Aren't you worried about that at all?"

Rocky: "No…no not really."

Colt: "For the first time I think I find myself worrying about something that you could care less about…I gotta get back to training before I lose my mind."

Rocky laughed lightly, and heard the sound of bicycle pedals. It was Tum Tum. He just came from riding along the trail because his brothers weren't doing anything, and he was bored so he went on his own.

Tum Tum: "Hey guys! Did grandpa come back yet?"

Colt: "Just when I thought I could get some peace and quiet."

Tum Tum: "Shut up!" he snapped back.

Rocky rolled his eyes at Colt, and answered his question.

Rocky: "No Tum. Remember? Grandpa told us he'd be gone for at least 3 hours. He's only been gone 30 minutes!"

Tum Tum: "Oh…oh yeah…" He looks at the ground embarrassed, "But I'm Starving!"

Colt: "What! Knock it off already! You just ate!"

Tum Tum glared at Colt until he remembered something. He immediately focused on Rocky.

Tum Tum: "Rocky?" He said unsurely. "…Have you ever felt like you were being watched or followed?"

Rocky: "I thought so…" He stood to his feet with a serious look in his eyes. "They aren't as good as they think they are."

Colt: "What's going on with you Rock?"

Colt looked on confused as he tried to figure out what was going on. Rocky began to walk away from the porch towards the bridge without saying a word, and after a few seconds, Tum Tum trailed behind him.

Colt: "What the….why are they ignoring me?!" He said furiously.

Colt jumped off of the railing and followed his 2 brothers pissed off.

Rocky stopped in the wide area just before getting to the bridge. Colt caught up angrily with the both of them.

Colt: "What am I invisible? What the heck is going on?!"

Rocky: "Colt!" Rocky exclaimed. "Calm down, focus, and you will know exactly what is going on!"

Colt murmured under his breath and began to breathe slowly and cleared his mind. It wasn't long before he was on the same page as the others.

Colt: "We're not alone…"

At that moment, 11 men dressed in black ninja outfits fell from the cover of the trees and surrounded them. The 3 boys took their stances going back to back.

Colt: "Great job Mr. Leader! You could have told me this while we were on the porch. They wouldn't have surrounded us!"

Rocky: "Now is not the time!" He said in a strict tone

Tum Tum: "Are they here to rob the cabin or something?" He said looking at Rocky.

Rocky: "I doubt that Tum. 11 ninjas aren't needed to do something so simple as to rob a small cabin out in the middle of nowhere. These guys are here for a fight! Why? I have no clue."

At that moment the ninjas began their attack closing in.

The boys let out a yell and went to fight. Colt and Rocky did a high flip over the ninjas escaping the circle while Tum Tum rolled underneath one of them escaping. They then spread out.

Rocky started by jumping up into a split while kicking 2 ninjas to the ground at one time. One more came charging at him, and Rocky matched the back of his left fist to the left side of his face, and then finished him with a roundhouse kick with his right leg taking him down. The other two he kicked first got back up, and Rocky quickly took one down with a series of quickly linked punches followed by an uppercut, and then throwing the other ninja over his shoulder slamming him into the ground.

Rocky: "Who trains these flunkies? Seriously!" He said rather annoyed.

Colt took on another 3 quite easily. One charged at him. Colt stepped to the side and grabbed him. He then kneed him in the stomach as hard as he could with his left knee. He then followed up with an elbow to his back knocking him down. The other two came, and Colt immediately took one by the arm and flipped him on his back, and then he attacked the other with a powerful high kick to his face. He fell to the ground, and Colt flipped onto his body and decked him in the face knocking him out.

Colt: "Thanks for the exercise bud!" He tapped his cheek with his hand tauntingly.

Tum Tum took on 5, which a little much for him because he usually takes on one or two, but he fought anyway. He started with his famous head-butt of doom to the first ninja's stomach. He then kicked that same ninja in the face knocking him out. Another Ninja grabbed him from behind by his shirt and laughed as Tum looked at him. He stomped on his foot, and followed with an immediate uppercut. Tum Tum was then kicked from behind and he fell to the ground on his side. The four angry ninjas closed in on Tum Tum cornering him. They all drew knives out, and Tum Tum freaked.

Tum Tum: "Whoa whao whoa! Wait! TIME OUT!"

Out of the blue, a person dressed in a red ninja uniform appeared in front of Tum Tum. The ninjas stopped in their tracks. He took off towards them disarming each of them quickly. They barely had time to defend themselves. He jumped high into the air doing a high splitting kick (kind of like a spinning helicopter kick with one revolution.) knocking 2 of the 4 in the head making them fall over. He quickly landed and punched the next one in the stomach making him bend over in pain. The red ninja soon turned his attention to the last standing ninja who was quivering like a shaved dog in winter.

Ninja: "No no no! Please…sp…sp…spare me! Let's get out of here!" He whimpered.

The others didn't even think twice and soon followed his lead.

Rocky and Colt ran to their brother.

Rocky: "You okay?" with concern in his voice.

Tum Tum: "I'm fine now." Staring at the red ninja

He then turned around pulling down the part of his uniform that covered his forehead and mouth. He was young. (about around Rocky's age range. Let's say 16.) He had green eyes and short brown hair. He then smiled at the 3 boys and spoke.

Ninja: "You guys alright? I was hoping I wasn't too late again."

Colt: "Who are you anyway?" Ignoring his first comment.

Rocky: "Colt!" He lets out a sigh. "Yes we're okay."

Ninja: "Good to hear. You could really handle yourselves out there."

Rocky: "I'm sorry, but we don't even know your name."

Ninja: "Oh! My apologies! My name is William, but you can call me Will if you like."

Rocky: "Hi Will. My name's Rocky, right there is Colt, and the youngest one here is Tum Tum."

Tum Tum: "Yeah we're ninjas too!" He said excitedly.

Colt: "Why are you here?" He said in a straightforward tone.

Rocky: "Colt!" Rocky snapped.

Will: "It's okay. No big deal." He laughed lightly. "At this point you all have every right to know why your lives were just threatened by knife wielding maniacs."

Rocky: "Well…" He looked at the ground.

Will: "I'm gonna explain everything. Do you mind if we go inside?"

Tum Tum: "No not at all!"

The 4 go inside the cabin. In a distance, a small flying sky-cam had been watching the fight from start to finish. The feed from the camera was being sent about a mile away to man's laptop sitting in his limousine.

Man: "I think we found our match!" Begins to laugh while closing the laptop.

End of Chapter 1

It gets a lot more interesting I swear! This is the first fan fic I made EVER! Any pointers would be appreciated! Please let me know what you think so far!


	2. All is explained

3 ninjas Fan Fic Chapter 2

3 ninjas Fan Fic Chapter 2

The boys head inside and into the kitchen. Will sits down at the table along with Colt. Tum Tum blazes past Rocky towards the refrigerator, and Rocky is heading to the fridge as well.

Rocky: "Any of you want anything to drink?" He said grabbing a soda from the refrigerator.

Will: "No thanks."

Colt: "Nah."

Tum Tum: "Thaaaank You!" He said as he took the soda from Rocky's hand while holding a bowl of ice cream in the other.

Rocky rolled his eyes and sat down with everyone else.

Colt: "Alright. You gonna tell us what's going on here?"

Will: "You sure don't waste any time do you? Alright time to put on your listening ears kids!" He said jokingly.

Colt: "sighs…Whatever…" he said under his breath.

Wills face turned serious.

Will: "Alright. Those ninjas that attacked all of you are linked to an illegal underground organization."

The boys' eyes widened.

Will: "They specialize in producing and selling powerful weapons. None like you've never seen before."

Colt: "Well now that we know that, why did they come after us?"

Will: "That's the most important part." Long pause "They sent the ninjas to test you, and all 3 of you passed with flying colors."

Tum Tum: "Wow! I don't believe it! Colt actually passed something!"

Colt: "Shut it dork!"

Rocky: "Guys!"

Rocky glared at both of them.

Rocky: "Please go on."

Will: "Right. They are finishing this new weapon which is supposed to be their most powerful one yet. I've heard that it can even put a hydrogen bomb to shame."

Rocky looked worried.

Rocky: "No way!"

Will: "Oh it gets better. The ninjas tested you, so that they could figure out which one of you to put into the machine to power it. If it is activated, it could level a small town to an entire hemisphere. That threat is big enough to scare leaders into giving into world domination. If the machine is used, the child inside of the cannon will lose his life force…..and die…"

The boys looked at each other with anchored jaws. Tum Tum didn't even care that his ice cream was melting!

Will: "The machine is to be powered by a person of a pure heart, boundless energy, and happiness."

Colt: "…So…is it possible that one of us could be the ones to power the machine?"

Will laughed.

Will: "After the way you guys took care of those idiots out there? I doubt it! Besides, I know that I'd be afraid to mess with you guys again if I failed the first time."

Rocky: "Yeah I guess you're right."

Tum Tum: "But then what are you then? Are you a ninja police officer or something?

Will: "No Tum Tum I'm not." He laughs again

Tum Tum: "Then how are you connected?"

Will looked down as if there was something heavy on his heart.

Will: "Well….you see…? My little brother was killed by them."

There was a dead silence.

Rocky: "I'm so sorry for your loss. Really I am."

Will: "They thought that he was the perfect match for the cannon, so they pushed right through me and kidnapped him. I was still a novice ninja at the time, and we were outnumbered. I felt so helpless."

His fists began to clinch tightly shut on the table and began to shake in anger and sadness.

Will: "I tried to rescue him myself later on, but I was captured by them, and they took me straight to there leader, Westin. He brought me there so he could personally tell me that my brother wasn't what he was looking for so…so…HE SAID THAT HE JUST DISPOSED OF HIM!

There was an even longer silence than before. Even Rocky didn't know what to say.

Will: "He was just a little boy. He was no threat to them at all! They could have just let him go, but they murdered him!" Tears began to form in his eyes. "For God's sake he was only 10 years old!"

Will wiped away his coming tears and continued more recomposed.

Will: "From that day, I devoted myself to stopping their plans by any means necessary. I know that I can't take their corporation down on my own, so I follow their trail and try to protect their next targeted child. I tried to keep people from becoming just another victim…like my brother. I haven't made a great impact, but I am becoming a nuisance to them now."

Thick silence covered the room until Tum Tum broke it.

Tum Tum: "Hey why don't you stay with us for a while? I have a feeling that isn't the last time we will see of them. You must have been lonely, and you need your spirits boosted."

Will smiled.

Will: "I don't wanna impose. You don't have t-"

Colt: "No we want you to!" Colt interrupted feeling ashamed from his behavior before.

Rocky: "Please. It's the least we can do for you helping us out. Our grandpa won't have a problem with it. I'm 100 positive."

Will: "Well…alright. You've got a deal."

End of Chapter 2: What did you think of the plot so far? The plot is gonna thicken even more you know.


	3. How brothers are

3 Ninjas Fan Fic Chapter 3

3 Ninjas Fan Fic Chapter 3

Will had been staying with the 3 boys for almost three weeks now. He has really developed a bond with all 3 of them. He helped them out with their training as well. The 3 ninjas are just happy to have him around, and Will couldn't be happier either.

It's around 8:30, so it's getting late and everyone was getting ready to go to sleep. Tum Tum walked past the living room to see Will watching T.V. alone.

Tum Tum: "Hey Will. Are you staying up late tonight?"

Will: "Nah. I'm just kinda bored, so I'm just flipping through the channels to catch something before going to sleep."

Tum Tum joined him on the couch sitting next to him.

Will: "My brother would do this all the time before mom would yell at him and tell him to just go to sleep."

Tum Tum looked up at him curiously.

Tum Tum: "Will?"

Will: "Yeah?"

Tum Tum: "What was your brother like?"

Will was silent at first. Then a smile cracked on his face.

Will: "Well his name was Thomas. I just called him Tom. He was 10 years old, and he was just about your height with hair like mine and brown eyes. He was always happy and loved being around people."

He paused for a while.

"He always made me smile when I was down…, no matter what the situation was. We did just about everything together despite our age difference. We didn't care what others thought. He was….my best friend."

Tum Tum: "Tom was pretty lucky. Luckier than I am."

Will looked at Tum Tum confused.

Will: "What are you talking about? Your brothers?"

Tum Tum: "Don't get me wrong! I'm thankful to still have them around, but I feel like they think of me as the clingy little brother that only annoys them and gets in their way."

Will: "Tum Tum…"

Tum Tum: "We have fun sometimes, but I just feel so left out because I don't understand everything that always goes on and I don't have as many friends as they do. Rocky thinks that I need to be babied and doesn't take me as seriously as he would Colt. And Colt just thinks I'm annoying most of the times because he thinks that I can't take care of myself."

Tum Tum looked down in disappointment.

Will: "Don't say that. Rocky cares about you enough to 'baby' you, and Colt is…just Colt. Besides, without you this group would be a bunch of kids walking around like a bunch of soulless zombies. Uhhhhhhhh"

Tum Tum and Will laughed together.

Rocky: "Tum Tum! Come up to bed! We got an early day tomorrow!"

Tum Tum: "Be right there!"

Tum Tum: "Thanks Will."

Will: "Anytime."

Tum got up and headed for bed, and Will watched T.V. for a few more minutes and finally dozed off.

End of Chapter 3: The next chapter is picking up some action! Get Ready! ;-)


	4. Sacrifice

3 ninjas Fan Fic Chapter 4

3 ninjas Fan Fic Chapter 4

It was a sunny day out, and all four boys were outside sparring in the woods. They had been sparring for about an hour and were paired off with one another. Colt was with Rocky, and Will sparred with Tum Tum.

Rocky had just blocked one of Colt's punches and immediately stops himself, and stopping Colt by motioning with a hand signal.

Colt: "Rocky what is it?" Sounding more cautious than last time.

Will: "Rocky! You feel it too?" He signaled

Rocky: "Definitely!"

Colt and Tum Tum quickly got the message and followed Will and Rocky's lead.

Will: "Get ready." He whispered

All four of them were now back to back observing their surroundings when they all heard yell coming from above.

??: "GYAAAAA!"

It was a giant muscular bald man falling from the trees trying to crush all 4 ninjas. They quickly dodged, but were split up in four directions with the man landing in the middle of them. They regained their fighting positions surrounding the muscular man.

Rocky: "Who are you?"

The man just laughs.

Will: "Get ready to take em' out!"

Suddenly, a long leather whip came out of nowhere and wrapped its way around Colt's neck and began choking him.

Colt: "Hhuu-!" He eyes went shut and his yell was cut off by the whip.

He was then yanked to the ground on his back towards a slinder woman with long black hair and a red spandex suit. Colt lied on the ground trying to free his airway from the grip of the whip.

Rocky: "COLT!"

Rocky sped to his brother's aid only to be cut off by a powerful blast from a plasma gun. He barely managed to dodge it, and it blew a hole into one of the nearby trees.

Rocky: "Wha-?!"

He looked over to his right to see a man with long brown hair and grey eyes (He looked like he was about in his mid twenties). He was holding a large plasma gun with both hands laughing at their situation. The man with the gun began to speak.

??: "Well isn't this fun?"

Tum Tum: "Who are you?"

??: "Hm. Since you are so interested in knowing us, I don't see why I shouldn't let you know our names. The big hulking brute over there is Ramus. The beautiful yet deadly one over this way is Myus, and last but certainly not least is me, Krutus. We are the elite soldiers of the organization that will soon dominate all of you inferior creatures!"

Rocky wasn't paying attention to him. He was just watching in terror while his middle brother was fighting for air. Rocky felt helpless.

Krutus: "If you don't mind we'll be taking you 3 into our leader to run test on you for a certain experiment. I can't guarantee that you will keep your lives, but think of how much you'll be helping us.

Tum Tum: "You gotta be kidding me!"

Krutus: "Oh no. I'm not joking. It's actually quite serious. If you come quietly, there's a slight chance that you might actually live! Isn't that exciting kids?

Will: "ENOUGH!"

Will pulled out a shuriken from his robe and throws it towards Myus' whip breaking it and freeing Colt. Rocky had already sped up to her landing a kick to her chest knocking her over. He knelt next to Colt who sat up gasping for air.

Rocky: "Oh God Colt! Are you alright now?"

Colt: "They….are…sooo…dead!" He said between breaths

They both stood up taking their stances.

Krutus: "So…you've chosen the hard way?"

His evil smirk disappeared turning into a full menacing glare.

Krutus: "SO BE IT!"

Colt charged Myus with a kick to her side, and she pulled out another whip and aimed at Colt.

Colt: "Oh no you don't!"

She whips at Colt, but he dodges it with his impressive speed that he's known for. He was literally giving her the run around trying to confuse her into a panic.

Myus: "Why you impudent little…TAKE THIS!"

She finally had dead aim and whipped it a Colt with all of her might. He caught the whip in mid-swing trapping and keeping her from moving.

Colt: "Now Rocky!"

Myus: "What?!"

There was no escape. Rocky had jumped from behind Colt's head and landed a kick on Myus' face knocking her to the ground.

Will took on Ramus (the big one). Ramus first swung his huge arm to the side of Will's head. Will blocked it, but fell on his side from the impact of the blow. Ramus tried a body slam on Will, but he rolled away to safety just in time. Ramus became a little dizzy from hitting the ground the wrong way, and that's when Will saw his opportunity. As soon as he stood up, Will jumped up landing kick after kick after kick to Ramus' head. He must have hit Ramus' atleast 8 times while in the air. Ramus' wobbled back and forth, and with a final punch in the face, he falls over.

Tum Tum took on Krutus. Fortunately for Tum Tum, Krutus had not yet switched from his long-range gun to his short-range. Before he had time to change, Tum Tum had already begun his assault. He had laid a series of punches and kicks to his body, and putting Krutus in some serious pain. Tum Tum was making a fool of the man who knows nothing about hand to hand combat.

Tum Tum: "Is that all ya got?" He said bouncing with his fist up like a boxer.

Krutus got blinded by his rage of being embarrassed by a child and caught one of Tum Tum's punches with his free hand. He then kneed Tum Tum in the stomach temporarily stunning him. He knelt over and whispered into Tum Tum's ear.

Krutus: "I'm going to have fun killing you in front of your brothers." He laughed

He then smacked Tum Tum dead in the face with his oversized gun sending him flying and crashing into a tree. Krutus began to charge his long-range weapon, and planned to obliterate him. Tum Tum stumbled to his feet to try and avoid it but instantly fell to his knees from the power of Krutus' hit.

Krutus: "Oh! You can't move? I'm sorry little one. Well…not really."

He began to laugh even louder and more insanely.

At that moment Colt, Will, and Rocky were finished with their fights and looked over to Tum Tum only to see him in the path of a deadly gun.

Rocky: "Tum Tum! No! Get out of there!" He exclaimed.

Colt: "STOP! Leave him alone!!" Colt yelled at the top of his lungs.

The two began to ran for him, but they were too far away. Krutus fired his weapon at full blast, and all Tum Tum could do was weakly shield himself with his arms until…

??: "Ahhhhhhh!"

Tum Tum looked up to see Will holding on to him for dear life with his back turned towards the power of the beam.

Tum Tum: "WILL!"

Colt and Rocky quickly double-teamed Krutus, taking him out quickly due to their rage. The 3 goons were forced to retreat.

Krutus: "Damn! Retreat for now! We got what we needed."

All 3 vanished into the forest.

Will lied on the ground in front of Tum Tum who was on the verge of tears.

Tum Tum: "No! Will no! WHY?!"

Will came to for a moment.

Will: "Are…are you safe?...Good…I'm so…g…glad." He passed out.

Colt: "This isn't happening…" He said in disbelief. "Tum Tum what were you thinking?"

Tum Tum: "I didn't want him to get hurt! Honest! I just…I just…!" He then covered his face with his hands in sadness and shame.

Rocky: "Colt that's enough!" He kneeled next to Tum Tum. "Hey it's gonna be okay."

Rocky checked his pulse.

Rocky: "It's okay you guys. He's just unconscious. We gotta hurry and get him to the cabin and have grandpa patch him up!"

The boys carried the injured ninja back to their grandfather's cabin.

End of Chapter 4

Review REView REVIEW!!


	5. Hidden Emotions

3 ninjas Fan Fic Chapter 5

Rocky, Colt, and Tum Tum had just finished rushing Will back to the cabin to treat his wounds from their previous battle in the forest. Grandpa treated his injuries and had him all bandaged up. Several hours later, Will's eyes began open, and he sees a blurred vision of Tum Tum sitting next to his bed watching him. His vision soon cleared up.

Tum Tum: "You're awake! I don't believe it! You've been out for so long!" He said with happiness

Will: "Hey…I was having such a nice dream. How long have I been out?"

Tum Tum: "Almost 5 hours."

Will: "Five hours huh. Hmmm. Where's Colt and Rocky?"

Tum Tum: "They're in the kitchen talking."

Will: "That's where I'd expect YOU to be!" He chuckles

Tum Tum laughs along lightly, but then turns silent.

Tum Tum: "I'm pretty sure they are talking about what happened today." He looks down and continues. "Will…why did you do it?"

He was confused by what he meant at first, but then he realized and tried to play it off.

Will: "Why did I do what?"

Tum Tum: "You know! Why did you save me? You could have died!"

There was a long pause, and William just stared at the ceiling for a period of time.

Will: "Because I…I couldn't go through the same pain I went through before."

He then looks Tum Tum in the eye.

Tum Tum: "What do you mean by that?"

Will: "You remind me so much of my little brother, Thomas. Losing you would be like reliving the day my own brother was killed…I'd rather die than go through that pain again. Plus I didn't want your older brothers to experience what I went through either."

Tum Tum: "MAN!" He said angry at himself

Will: "Hm?"

Tum Tum: "If I could have just taken care of myself, none of this would have ever happened!"

Will looks at him with concern.

Will: "Tum no. You're wrong."

Tum Tum: "You saved my life two times already. That proves that I have no place with my brothers, and that I really do cause them more trouble than I'm worth."

Will: "Tum. You can't blame yourself for what happened to me. What happened to you could have happened you anyone."

Tum Tum pulled his head back up.

Will: "You're not perfect, so don't ever think that you have to be. Okay?"

Tum Tum: "Well…"

Will: "Just learn from this and grow stronger. You're still young and learning, so give it time. And who knows? Maybe you will one day save your brothers' own lives or maybe more."

Tum Tum: "I don't know…"

Will: "You'll be fine. Can you go and think it over? I think I'll resume my nap." He said with a smile.

Tum Tum: "Okay."

Will fell asleep.

Tum Tum: "Thanks."

During Will and Tum Tum's conversation, Colt and Rocky were in the kitchen talking as well. They were both sitting at the dinner table.

Rocky: "Where was I?"

Colt: "What?"

Rocky turned to face Colt.

Rocky: "Where on Earth was I when all of this happened?"

Colt: "Don't play dumb Rock. You were helping take out that whip wielding witch. Man we sure gave her a hard time, but that's what she gets." He began laughing.

Rocky punches the table in anger.

Rocky: "Dammit!"

Colt looked on surprised.

Colt: "Rocky this isn't like you. This isn't like you at all! What's gotten into you?"

Rocky: "I should have been there with him! Don't you get it? If I had been watching Tum like I should have, Will would not have gotten hurt. He's a guest here and he almost died for someone that he didn't even know for a month. It's not fair to Will…"

Colt looks at him with concern and a little bit of fear of what he's about to say next.

Colt: "…Rocky?"

Rocky: "…It should be me…in that bed recovering…not Will."

Colt snapped.

Colt: "Just stop with this! What's the matter with you?! Grandpa said that Will's gonna make a full recovery anyway, so what's the deal. Both of us should be thankful."

Rocky: "But I…"

Colt cuts him off.

Colt: "Besides, Will is tougher than you are when it comes to taking hits. If you got in front of that beam you probably would have died on the spot! Do you seriously think the situation would be better for me and Tum if YOU died protecting him?!"

Rocky got up from his chair in an emotional rage.

Rocky: "HE'S MY LITTLE BROTHER! I'M supposed to protect him! I'M the one responsible for him almost losing his life!"

Colt got out of his chair and matched Rocky's tone.

Colt: "Oh so what am I then? I'm his older brother too you know incase you haven't noticed! You can't always take the blame for what happens to us just because you are the eldest. I'm supposed to protect him too! If anything, BOTH of us should be sharing this guilt!"

Rocky sat down silently looking down at his closed hands, and Colt then calms his voice.

Rocky: "It wasn't just…Tum Tum today."

Colt: "What exactly do you mean?"

Rocky: "It was you too."

Colt: "Huh?"

Rocky: "When Myus had you by her whip choking you, and I couldn't do anything.

Colt: "Rocky…"

Rocky: "There you were struggling for air right in front of me, and…all I could do was stand there and watch you suffer. I felt so helpless. I'm so sorry Colt for letting you down."

Tears were beginning to form in Rocky's eyes.

Colt: "Listen Rock. Stop doing this to yourself. You're not alone. You don't have to bare everything by yourself you know."

Rocky: "Colt……..you're absolutely right."

Colt: "Well of course I am!" He snickers. "Now promise me that you won't have anymore of these guilt trips. Tum Tum CAN take care of himself you know. He's just had a few times when he needed help, but isn't that normal?"

Rocky thought of Colt's words silently and then responded.

Rocky: "You're right Colt. You are absolutely right."

Rocky wiped his tears away and promised Colt.

Rocky: "I promise Colt."

At that moment, Tum Tum walked out of Will's room through the kitchen. He went on to the porch not saying a word or even looking at his older brothers. He just sat there staring into the woods.

Rocky: "Thanks Colt. I'm gonna go talk with Tum Tum now."

Colt: "Alright man."

Rocky left the kitchen and headed for the porch.

Tum sat alone until he heard a voice behind him.

Rocky: "It sure is nice out here."

Tum Tum looked back and saw rocky standing in front of the sliding door. He joined Tum Tum having a seat beside him.

Tum Tum: "Hey Rock…" He looked down ashamed.

Rocky: "So how is Will?"

Tum Tum: "He finally woke up. We talked for a little bit, but he's still tired so I left him alone to rest."

Rocky: "That's great news. How are you holding up?"

Tum Tum: "………………" Staring out into the woods again speechless.

Rocky: "Tum talk to me. I've never seen you like this before."

Tum Tum looked down, clinched his pants with his eyes shut, and he began to cry.

Tum Tum: "I'm sorry Rocky! I'm so sorry! I really am! I know sometimes I get in you and Colt's way! I made you guys worry about me, and I got someone else seriously hurt! I'm sorry that I couldn't hold my own! Colt's right about me I'm no…"

At that moment he felt a hug embrace him, and he became silent.

Rocky: "I'm sorry."

Tum Tum: "Wh…Why?"

Rocky: "I should have been there with you. You weren't ready to take on someone like Krutus by yourself yet. If I had been there, you would have never been in that position. Colt told me not to feel guilty, but right now I can't help it. I feel that I'M the only guilty one right now. You must have felt so scared and alone at that point. You didn't deserve to go through that. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you."

Tum Tum then looked up at Rocky in shock.

Rocky: "I like having you around, and Colt does too you know. You're a huge asset to us. Things would be so different without you, and Colt and I couldn't imagine losing you."

Rocky let's Tum Tum go ending their hug.

Tum Tum: "Rocky…sniffs…Are you serious?" He began wiping away his own tears

Rocky: "I wouldn't lie about that, and Colt even said to me that you can take care of yourself."

Tum Tum: "…Colt…said that about…me?!" His eyes widened with innocence again.

Rocky: "We need you and we believe in you Tum, but you have to believe in yourself first. Otherwise, our hopes will mean nothing."

Tum Tum: "Thanks. I will become stronger somehow, and I will protect you and Colt when you are in danger one day. I promise."

Rocky: "Thanks Tum, but how about we go inside and rest up. Today was tiring and full."

Tum Tum: "Okay."

Tum Tum and Rocky headed into the cabin and slept the rest of the day.

End of Chapter 5. Yeah I know this chapter was mushy, but I wanted to develop the characters feelings towards each other a little more. Please let me know what you think!

UPDATE IS COMING REALLY SOON! The next chapter is done, but I'm just gonna proofread it a few more times before submitting.


	6. Kidnapped

3 ninjas Fan Fic Chapter 6

Will has now made a full recovery 2 days later, and the boys resumed their training for things to come. Everyone goes to bed later than usual causing everyone, except for Rocky, to sleep in. Rocky wakes up early, and he decides to go for a early-morning jog.

Rocky was jogging down the dirt road that has tall thick trees towering over it. He decided that he'd run for about a mile. He could easily run a mile in about 7 minutes, but he decided to slow it down that morning. He continued running down the road in the shade of the trees until he felt something was uneasy, as if he was in tune with nature and something about it was off. Rocky began to slow to a stop.

Rocky: 'Something's wrong.' He thought to himself.

Rocky carefully observed his surroundings and caught small movement in some bushes to the right side of the road.

Rocky: 'This again? They can't possibly think that this so-called ambush is gonna work.' He thought

Just then, 4 ninjas rushed out of the bushes charging him at full speed.

Rocky took his defensive stance.

Rocky: "So you wanna play rough?"

He then took the over-confident rookie ninjas by surprise by taking the immediate offensive.

He took off down the dirt road charging all 4 at impressive speeds, keeping his body low and arms loose. Before he knew it, he was in the first ninja's face. Rocky gave him a serious 'I'm gonna kick you're ass' look.

Rocky grabbed one arm of the first 2 ninjas that lead the attack. Using his momentum, he flung the 2 ninjas straight forward along the dirt road at a good distance like rag dolls, making them slide a few more meters after making contact with the ground.

Rocky turned his attention to the other 2 ninjas. He jumped and landed a high kick to the first ninja's chest throwing him off balance, and then landed doing a roundhouse kick on the second ninja knocking him to the ground. Rocky then landed a series of punches on the ninja's chest while he lay on the road, and finished by knocking him out with a powerful punch. The other ninja regained balance and tried to punch Rocky. He caught his punch and jabbed him in the armpit, and took out his leg by kicking behind his knee. He followed up with a spinning kick to his forehead.

He turned to see the first 2 ninjas he threw coming back for more. He acknowledged with the same move he did to them the first time, but replaced grabbing the ninjas by their arms with a full force double clothesline knocking them both out. Rocky stood up over his beaten opponents.

Rocky: "Did you like that? Compliments of Dave Dragon." He said cracking his knuckles.

Rocky: 'Wait. Did I really just say that out loud? I sure am glad Colt didn't hear that!' He then thought slightly embarrassed.

Rocky then felt a sting in the back of his neck. He reached to pull out a dart that was leaking liquid at the tip.

Rocky: "Is this…a…sedative?" He began to stumble forward.

He immediately began to get drowsy, and fell flat out on the ground motionless. He managed to let out a few more words.

Rocky: "Colt….Tum T….." He then passed out.

Rocky then woke up in a blue coffin-like pod. He had no clue where he was. His vision was still a bit blurry. He then began hearing voices. He looks forward to see 2 figures. One was a man in about his 40's or so in a suit. The other was a woman in her mid 20's, and she wore a lab coat and glasses with long blonde hair. He tried to listen to the conversation.

Man: "Is the machine up and running again?"

Woman: "Yes. But you do remember that in order for the cannon become operational that the host must be conscious and aware of what's going on do you not?"

Man: "Of course I do! What kind of fool do you take me for Shelly?! This cannon was MY original idea anyway!

Shelly: "My apologies Mr. Westin. Give me another minute to calculate the test results further." She paused. "Are you sure that this child has the necessary energy to power the cannon?"

Westin: "Why do you ask?"

Shelly: "It's because I don't like seeing these children di…..N…..Nothing. I'm sorry about that sir. Never mind."

Westin: "Hm? No big deal anyway."

Westin turned around to see Rocky awake.

Westin: "Well well! It looks like you're finally awake! How was your sleep?"

Rocky: "Where am I!? What do you want with me?!"

Westin: "You are possibly the child that we have been searching for the past 8 months."

Rocky: "What do you mean?"

Westin: "You were impressive today as you beat the snot out of my warriors with ease. I've never seen a child with such a good heart yet strong as steel. You have to be compatible."

Rocky: "Compatible for what?" Rocky answered with worry.

Westin: "My Alpha Cannon of course!"

Rocky looked up above him only to see a gigantic mechanical cannon that was almost too big for the laboratory. He then saw that the cannon was connected to the pod that he was in. Rocky began to worry more because he knew there was no way out.

Rocky: "You can't!"

Westin: "Don't tell me what I can and cannot do! I've gone through over 110 children. All of them were incompatible, and paid for wasting my time with their pathetic lives. Now I think that I may have found the one that will end my long search."

Shelly: "Mr. Westin sir. The preparations have been made. Cannon ready for charging. If this child's energy is sufficient enough to power the machine, then we are at success."

Westin: "Hurry up and begin!"

Shelly: "Initiating Alpha Cannon Test Phase. Beginning Energy Drain!"

Shelly pressed some buttons on a large computer, and all sorts of lights and noises began to come out everywhere animating the whole room. Rocky begin to feel his energy leave him, and he began feeling weaker and weaker.

Rocky: "W…Wha…Stop…" He said tiredly

Westin began to laugh at Rocky's pain.

Shelly: "Alpha Cannon power is up to 15 percent."

Westin: "So far so good."

Shelly: "Power of the cannon is now 25 percent"

Rocky began to feel more and more terrible by the second.

Shelly: "40 percent!"

Rocky: "C…Colt…Tum Tum…help…me…"

Shelly: "45! percent"

Westin: "Almost at the crucial moment!!"

Shelly: "60!!"

At 60 percent, the machine began to malfunction and the energy of the cannon dispersed wildly though out the machine causing Rocky to be electrocuted from the power discharge. Rocky then screamed in agony.

Rocky: "GAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAH!"

Shelly: "NO!" She said with concern.

Shelly immediately disabled the machine from doing any further damage.

Westin: "DAMMIT! We were so close!

Rocky's body then felt limp as he was gasping heavily

Shelly pushed her glasses back up on the bridge of her nose with her index finger, and turned to Westin.

Shelly: "He has gotten further than most subjects have in the past though sir. Most children die when they hit 40 percent. This one got to 60 and he's still alive!"

Westin was enraged by the failed experiment and didn't listen.

Westin: "I don't care! He failed me! I want him killed!"

Shelly then ran in front of Rocky's pod and blocked Westin's path defending him.

Shelly: "Look sir. It's been a long time since we've come across a break like this! This one actually has potential."

Westin raised an brow at her.

Shelly: "Maybe I made a miscalculation with the cannon when I was preparing it. It probably wasn't the child this time!!"

Westin pondered on what to do with him.

Westin: "Fine! Throw him in his cell!!"

Westin stormed out of the lab. After he left, Shelly let out a sigh of relief and looked at Rocky who was unconscious.

Shelly: "Yes sir."

Ninjas came in and threw Rocky into a cold cell with a cement floor, no windows, a toilet, sink, and a beat up mattress. Rocky kept falling in and out of consciousness. About 30 minutes later the door opens, and Rocky sees a blurry vision of Shelly walking towards him. He was too weak to defend himself, and he passed out again.

Rocky then wakes up in his own bed to see both of his younger brothers sitting on the floor next to his bed. Colt had his back leaning against Rocky's bed with Tum Tum leaning on his head on Colt's shoulder. They were both asleep. Rocky then hears a voice.

Will: "We thought we lost you for a while there."

Rocky then sat up in the bed.

Rocky: "Will? But…" Rocky then looked down to see his two brothers.

Colt moaned in his sleep a little bit before he woke up. He saw that Rocky was awake and quickly jumped up to see him. Tum Tum fell over without Colt to support his head, and he soon woke up as well.

Colt: "Rocky!! Oh man! We were worried sick about you!" He said as he hugged him

Tum Tum didn't say a word. He just joined Colt with giving Rocky a welcome back hug.

Rocky was confused, but thankful and he returned the hug.

Rocky: "Boy do I have a story to tell you guys!"

End of Chapter 6

Do you guys like how this is turning out? The details will all begin to come together in the next chapter! I will have the update up very soon! In less than a week I'm sure!

Everyone! Start writing 3 ninjas fanfictions again! I want to read some more. Keep hope alive. :-D


	7. Things to come

3 ninjas Fan Fic Chapter 7

Rocky had recovered from the damage he received from the Alpha Cannon and had just finished telling Colt, Tum Tum, and Will what had happened to him. He told them about the Alpha cannon, the scientist, Westin, how the machine worked on him, and how it failed.

Will: "So they tried to use you to power the cannon?"

Rocky: "Yeah."

Rocky was looking down after having to relive that nightmarish moment.

Colt: "…What did it feel like?" He said hesitantly.

Rocky: "It felt horrible. It was like my life was leaving my body, and I was just slowly losing my will to live."

Will: "Hmmm. So they believe that they are closer than they think." He said to himself quietly.

Tum Tum: "Did you say something Will?"

Will then snapped out of his train of thought.

Will: "Oh no nothing at all Tum. Don't worry about it." He smiled at him.

Will: "Rocky you told us everything that we need to know. I've never personally gotten close enough to the Alpha Cannon to see how it works, so this information should be helpful."

Rocky: "Yeah…How did I end up here?" He changed the subject.

Colt: "We were getting ready to ask you the same question. How on Earth did you escape?"

Rocky: "All I remember after being in the Alpha Cannon was being put inside of a cell. It was dark, cold, and I was very weak. I thought I was gonna die in there. Then all of a sudden, some scientist named Shelly came to my cell and walked towards me. I blacked out from exhaustion. Next thing I know I woke up here."

Will: "…Shelly?" He said quietly again.

Rocky notices Will talking to himself again.

Rocky: "What? Do you know her?"

Will then shot up from his seat.

Will: "Guys. I have important matters to discuss with someone. If you don't mind, I need to be alone for a while."

Colt, Tum Tum, and Rocky looked at him with concern and wonder.

Will: "Don't worry. Nothing's wrong. I just need to straighten some facts out."

Tum Tum: "Sure."

Later that night, the boys were getting ready for bed. Tum Tum and Rocky had already brushed their teeth and were in the bed awake. Colt had just gotten out of the bathroom. He crossed the kitchen to see Will sitting on the porch with his laptop computer talking to a woman using his web cam. Colt was about to go see what was up, but he remembered that Will didn't want anyone bothering him. Colt then left him alone, and he joined his brothers. Colt climbed the spiral staircase to see Rocky was already fast asleep, but Tum Tum's mind seemed to waver. He was still wide awake.

Colt: "Good night Tum." He said getting under the covers.

Tum Tum: "Colt?"

Colt turned to Tum Tum's direction and answered.

Colt: "What is it? Aren't you tired?"

Tum Tum: "I feel bad for Will."

Colt: "Why are just now saying that? I thought you always felt bad for him since he told us about his brother."

Tum Tum: "That's just it though. I felt bad for him then, but after almost losing Rocky, I feel worse. There's no telling what Will is really going through."

Colt: "I know what you mean, but all we can do is be grateful, and aid Will in anyway we can."

Tum Tum thought to himself for a moment and then responded.

Tum Tum: "How about we help Will take out Westin and his plans. If there is going to be a time to strike, it might as well be now.

Colt sat up and patted Tum's shoulder with a grin.

Colt: "That sounds like a plan, but how about we wait tomorrow and see what Will and Rocky think about it. In the mean time we need to rest and keep our guard up."

Tum Tum smiled back up at Colt.

Tum Tum: "Right." He nodded

Colt: "Good. Now get some sleep."

Tum Tum relaxed himself in bed and began to drift off.

Tum Tum: "Good night Colt…"

Colt laid himself back down and responded.

Colt: "…Good night Tum Tum…"

End of Chapter

The plan to stop the Alpha Cannon is in the next chapter. ;-) Please Review!


	8. The game plan

Tum Tum wakes up alone to smell breakfast cooking

Tum Tum wakes up alone to smell breakfast cooking. He smiles to himself and runs down the staircase to see Rocky and Colt preparing breakfast and Will still on his laptop at the dinner table. Within a few minutes breakfast was ready.

Will: "Hey Tum Tum. How did you sleep last night?"

Tum Tum: (yawns) "I slept great. You?"

Will: "Ha ha. I was pretty busy, but I got in a few hours."

Rocky looked over from the stove at Tum Tum.

Rocky: "Good morning Tum."

Tum Tum: "Morning Rocky."

Colt walked from the fridge to the table with a carton of milk.

Colt: "We thought you'd never get up." He smirked.

Tum Tum: "Well I'm up now." He smirked back at him.

The 3 began their breakfast while Will was setting up his computer for something. Rocky noticed that Will didn't touch his food yet.

Rocky: "Hey Will. You haven't eaten yet. Are you sick?"

Will looked up from his laptop at Rocky.

Will: "Not at all Rocky, but I do have something important to show all of you. Come over here."

The boys got up from their seats and got behind Will to watch the screen. Soon after, the screen displayed a woman with long blonde hair and glasses. Rocky's eyes immediately widened.

Rocky: "It's her…" He said to himself.

Shelly: "I didn't expect you to contact me so early William."

Will: "Sorry Shelly, but I think this may be the best time due the current situation."

Shelly: "I see…and who are these young boys behind you? I believe that I'm well acquainted with the one in the green."

Rocky stepped forward.

Rocky: "You were the one I saw in the laboratory working with the Alpha Cannon."

Colt & Tum: "WHAT?!"

Tum Tum: "Will! That means that she is our enemy!"

Will: (He laughed lightly.) "Calm down you two. Yes it is true that Shelly works for Westin, but she is my inside source. Without her, I would have never been able to keep up with Westin and his goons."

Colt: "So is that how you found out about us being Westin's next target? Through her?"

Will: "Sure is."

Shelly: "William? Aren't you going to introduce them?"

Will: "Oh yeah. The one you met before is Rocky. The one on my right is Colt, and the little guy here is Tum Tum."

Shelly: "Nice to meet all of you."

The boys greeted her back.

Shelly: "Rocky. Are you okay now? I was worried that you didn't fully recover from that test on the Alpha Cannon."

Rocky: "Yeah I'm fine now…Shelly…were the one who…"

Shelly: "Rescued you? Yes you can say that."

Rocky bowed his head skipping the question of WHY she did it.

Rocky: "Thank you."

Shelly: "No need. William? I think now is the time to tell them about the plan."

Rocky: "Plan? What plan?"

Will turned to face all three of them.

Will: "Today is the day we take Westin down. Shelly and I came up with a plan on how to break in. With you three with me, I won't have a doubt in the world."

Rocky: "So that's why you were up all night."

Will: "Yeah. Sorry I blew you guys off like that, but I really needed to talk to Shelly in private before introducing her to you. So will you come with me? I could really use your help."

Colt: "Are you sure?!" He said excitedly.

Will: "100 percent sure!!"

Tum Tum: "You bet we'll go!" He turned to Rocky. "Can we please."

Rocky: "Sure. We'll just have to be careful and watch each other. There is no telling what might happen there."

Shelly: "Now that we have that out of the way, we should get down to business."

Everyone focused on Shelly. She pushed her glasses back up on the bridge of her nose with her index finger like she frequently does and began talking.

Shelly: "If you haven't noticed already, Mr. Westin and his team have temporarily stopped their search for the child who will power the Alpha Cannon. I was told that we were to do research on some recent findings. Now is the time to stop Westin while he is unable to bring in anymore victims."

Colt: "Well that's great and all, but how are we supposed to get in? This is supposed be a huge place after all."

Shelly: "That I cannot tell you. I'm Sorry. I just run the operations of the lower level."

Colt: "Ugh…I guess we're on our own then huh?"

Will: "Hey Colt don't sweat it. I already have a plan on how to get in. Shelly, what about using the air duct on top of the roof? It seems clichéd I know, but that's the only way I see us getting in besides the front door."

Shelly: "It's not a guaranteed shot, but it will have to do. Just be careful."

Will: "We will."

Shelly: "Now this is the building you will be going to."

Shelly sent them a picture of the building to Will's computer screen. It is a wide one-story building made of bricks surrounded by a tall gate with "Keep Out" and "No Trespassing" signs.

Tum Tum: "WHAT? That place is small!"

Rocky began scratching his head.

Rocky: "I could have sworn that the place was been bigger than this. The Alpha cannon is easily 4 times the size of this building."

Shelly: "This building is only to make this place seem inconspicuous to the public. The real building is underground where my lab is located. Now my lab is-"

Colt: "Well now that we have to go underground? How are we supposed to get there?"

Shelly: "I would love to tell you if you would let me finish." She gave Colt a stern look.

Colt: "…(gulp) sorry."

Shelly: "Thank you. I won't be of much help to you while you are on the top level of the facility. That's why you're going to have to find one of my associates that work under me."

Shelly sent a picture of a woman in her early twenties. She was 5'3, and had short brown hair and blue eyes.

Shelly: "Her name is Kate, and she will help to ensure you a passage into the underground level. She has already been told about your arrival."

Rocky: "So when we sneak in the initial building, we are supposed to find a worker named Kate? She will tell us where your lab is and help us get underground? Is that about right?"

Shelly: "Exactly."

Tum Tum: "And then what?"

Shelly: "I don't want to complicate the plan with too much detail. When you all find me in my lab, that's when I will give the information that you need."

Will: "Sounds fair to me. I trust you anyway Shelly."

Shelly: "Good. I'm going to have to cut our transmission. Mr. Westin will be here shortly, and I don't want him knowing about our alliance."

Will: "Sure thing."

Rocky: "Take care of yourself."

Shelly: "You too." cuts transmission

Will closed his laptop and turned to the boys.

Will: "Alright guys. It's now or never!"

Rocky: "Let's get changed and get ready."

Colt: "It'll be dangerous, but it's not like that ever stopped me before."

Tum Tum: "Let's murderlize em!"

The 3 brothers got dressed in their ninja robes (you know the green, blue, and yellow), and Will in his original red ninja outfit. All four ninjas were now off to Westin's hideout to stop him once and for all.

End of Chapter! Please Review! I haven't stopped writing! I've just been really busy! I swear I'm gonna finish it!! Let me know what you think! PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. A surprise and twist!

Rocky, Tum, Will, and Colt have just finished getting ready, and now they are arriving at Westin's headquarters

3 ninjas Fan Fic Chapter 9

Rocky, Tum, Will, and Colt have just finished getting ready, and now they are arriving at Westin's headquarters. Their first objective is to meet up with Shelly's associate Kate.

The four boys appear hiding in the trees of the forest behind the building. Colt and Will were in one tree and Rocky and Tum Tum in another. They see guards standing at their posts.

Colt: "How are we supposed to get in there? Even I don't think we should fight just yet." He whispered.

Rocky: "I don't know Colt. We might have to. Maybe we could try a diversion?"

Will began counting the guards.

Will: "One…two…three…and one security camera."

Rocky: "Will?...Did you hear me?"

Will: "Oh yeah I heard you, but how are you going to go about doing that?"

Rocky looked over to Colt.

Rocky: "Colt. Can you take two of them out?"

Colt: "Well that's a dumb question. Of course I can."

Will: "No way are you sending Colt alone. It would be quicker if I went too."

Rocky: "I have no objections."

Colt: "…If you say so."

Rocky: "Tum Tum. Let me see your jellybeans."

Tum Tum: "What for?" Tum gave him a suspicious glare.

Rocky: "Look I just need them okay?!"

Rocky snatched the bag out of Tum's hands.

Rocky waited for Colt and Will to see if they were ready. (of course they were)

Rocky threw about 4 jellybeans at a nearby dumpster of where the guards were and made clanking sounds. Tum Tum almost snapped until Rocky covered his mouth before he could say anything.

Rocky: "I'll buy you two whole jars later if you stay quiet."

Tum Tum didn't say a word. Only a grin stretched across his face.

Colt and Will moved quickly in the cover of the forest. The 3 guards turned to face the dumpster and began to walk towards it. At that moment Will and Colt came up from behind and made quick work of the guards. Rocky grabbed Tum Tum and rushed towards the surveillance camera. Rocky temporarily jammed its movement with a shuriken, so that it couldn't rotate or see what was happening. Once the boys regrouped, they quickly made it on to the roof. Rocky pulled the shuriken from between the camera and the wall allowing it to rotate again. They found the ventilation shaft and climbed into the building.

The vents lead throughout the top level of the building. They crawled and crawled looking for a place to enter without being caught. Every time they came to an opening they peaked in to see what it was. It wasn't until the third opening they heard typing. Rocky lead the way and then stopped.

Rocky: "Shhh. Did you hear that?" He whispered.

Colt: "What?"

Tum Tum: "I don't hear anything."

Rocky: "Listen. That sounds like…typing."

Rocky crawled to the next opening to see a woman typing on her computer. She was the same one that Shelly showed them at the cabin.

Rocky: "It's Kate."

Will: "Really?! Don't just sit there call to her!"

Rocky: "Kate!" He said in a whisper.

Kate looked upward startled, but she had a hint that she knew who it was.

Kate: "Come on in."

The 4 dropped from the vent and landed in front of her.

Kate: "Well I didn't think you guys would get here so quickly."

Will: "Well we did."

Kate: "I see. I believe that you might already know me, but I forgot your names. I'm terribly sorry."

Rocky: "No it's okay. I'm Rocky this is Colt, and he's Tum Tum."

Kate: "Good to meet all of you."

Will: "I hate to cut the chit chat short, but Shelly said that you're supposed to help us get to the bottom level."

Kate: "Yes you are right. There is no time to waste."

She reached down into her pocket to pull out a blue plastic card, and she held it up for the boys to see.

Kate: "This is an access card that allows workers to reach the underground level of the facility. I trust you will not lose it."

Rocky: "No ma'am." He said stuffing it in his robe.

Kate: "The elevator is right at the end of the hallway to the right. Luckily no guards are posted at the elevator, so you shouldn't have trouble getting on."

Colt: "Cool, and where is Shelly's lab?"

Kate: "It shouldn't be too far in. I wrote the room number down on the back of your access card, so just match the numbers to find her. Just be quick. Security down there is tighter than it is here."

Will: "We will. Thanks Kate!"

The four headed to the elevator and used the access card to get underground. They began taking out guards until they came to Shelly's lab where she waited for them.

Yes I know I skipped the whole sneaking portion of the story, but I didn't want to bore you with unwanted details. Please just use your imaginations of how they got to Shelly's lab. Sorry and please understand!

Shelly: "I'm glad you made it safely."

Will: "Yeah we are too. You have any idea how many guards and cameras we had to take out just to get here?"

Shelly: "I see. Well please listen to what I'm about to tell you."

Everyone focused on Shelly once more.

Shelly: "The Alpha Cannon is not too far from my lab, but from here on security will be tighter. Expect a big battle ahead. Are you still up to this?"

Rocky: "It's not like we have a choice."

Colt: "Yeah. We've made it this far, so we might as well go all the way."

Shelly: "Good."

Shelly began giving them directions to where the Alpha Cannon was. She told them which hallways to turn down, how many surveillance cameras there were, etc. She then walked over to Rocky.

Shelly: "Here."

Rocky: "What's this?" He said holding it up into the lights.

Shelly: "It's the access card needed to enter the final level of where the Alpha Cannon is. Once you use this card, you won't have to worry about unlocking anymore doors."

Colt: "Sweet!"

Shelly then went over to Colt and gave him a wrist watch with a screen attached to it.

Colt: "Hm?"

Shelly: "We will use this device to keep in touch."

Will: "Alright Shelly. Now how do we destroy the cannon?"

Shelly: "Right now there is only one sure-fire way to do that. The machine must become operational with a host inside like Rocky once was. Only then will it become vulnerable to attack."

Rocky: "Well that's just perfect."

Tum Tum: "Yeah I don't think Rocky volunteers to go inside THAT thing again!"

Shelly: "Yes I know. But the attack will have to be powerful, and I don't know just yet how to go about finding a force to destroy it."

Will: "We'll worry about that when the time comes Shelly."

Shelly: "Yes. I will in the mean time try to find another way to destroy the cannon, but don't get your hopes up."

Rocky: "Thanks Shelly."

Shelly: "You're welcome. You should get going. There is no time to waste."

The four left her lab in a hurry following her directions. They came through hallway after hallway taking out MANY ninjas that blocked their path. After awhile of wandering, they came to a wide open metallic room with a high ceiling. The room was empty, but they felt a familiar but not so friendly presence.

Rocky: "Stay on your guard you guys. This energy is familiar."

Colt: "Gotcha Rock."

At that moment Ramus, Myus, and Krutus came out of the door on the other side of the room. Rocky instantly looked at Tum Tum.

Rocky: "Tum. Stay with me. Got it?"

Tum Tum silently nodded.

Rocky and Colt were up front while Will and Tum Tum stood behind.

Rocky: "Are you guys ready?"

At that moment Colt and Rocky heard their brother make a weird noise and utter one of their names.

Tum Tum: "Huugh…Roc…ky…" He said faintly before passing out.

They both turned around to see their little brother unconscious and over Will's shoulder.

Colt: "What are you doing!?" He said surprised and confused.

Will: "Hahahahaha! I can't believe you idiots fell for it! Pathetic!"

Rocky: "What are you talking about? What are you doing with Tum?!"

Krutus: "Great job William! You saved us the trouble of tracking the boy down ourselves!"

Rocky: "Tell me this isn't true. You don't work for Westin do you?"

Will just laughed again.

Colt: "YOU DAMN TRAITOR! LET HIM GO!!"

Colt launched himself at Will only to find Will jumping over both of them and then retreating behind the 3 assassins.

Will: "You think I'm just gonna let him go just like that? This is the boy we need to power the Alpha Cannon after all. It won't be that easy to get him back!"

Myus: "William take the boy back to the Alpha Cannon for immediate testing. We'll take care of these worthless cretins."

Will then ran off with Tum Tum dangling over his shoulder.

Colt & Rocky: "TUM TUM!!"

They began their pursuit, but they were quickly cut off by the three. Colt and Rocky took their stances with rage.

Colt: "Get the hell out of our way!!"

Rocky: "Will you traitor! We'll never forgive you for this!"

The battle against the assassins and the race to save their brother began.

Ooooooooooh! Wow! How did you like my twist? REVIEW! READ! REVIEW!


	10. Outnumbered but not outmatched

3 ninjas Fan Fic Chapter 10

3 ninjas Fan Fic Chapter 10

Please Review this fan fiction. I ALLOW ANONYMOUS REVIEWS!! Yes I'm THAT Desperate!

The 3 ninjas have just been betrayed by their partner Will who had been working with Westin from day one to find the child they had been looking for. Westin had just taken the unconscious Tum Tum away leaving Rocky and Colt to fight the 3 assassins on their own. Rocky and Colt find themselves outnumbered and almost outmatched.

Colt: "Damn! I can't believe Will had been using us from the start! Rocky! We gotta go find Tum Tum!" He said frantically while in his fighting stance.

Rocky: "We will Colt, but first we have to get these 3 out of the way. You have to stay calm for Tum Tum's sake."

Colt: "You're right. Tum's counting on us!"

Krutus: "Are we going to fight, or are you just going to stand there and babble all day?"

Colt: "Rock! We have to take them out quick!"

Rocky: "I know Colt. Let's get em!"

The 2 boys took off towards the 3.

Krutus: "It won't be as easy like last time!"

Myus used her whip to tie Colt up binding his arms down by his side, and Ramus dodged Rocky's kick and grabbed him with his huge arms keeping Rocky from moving. Krutus charged up his short-range plasma gun and fired at Colt making a direct hit while he was tied up.

Colt: "AAARRRGH!"

Colt flew from the grasp of the whip, flew into the wall, and fell down.

Rocky: "Colt No!"

Ramus: "I'd worry about myself if I were you kid."

Ramus began to use his super-human strength to put Rocky in a very painful bear-hug. Rocky couldn't do anything but scream in pain.

Rocky: "GRRRRAAAAH!"

Colt stumbled to his feet.

Colt: "Rock?" (sees Rocky in danger) "Rocky I'm coming!"

Colt sprinted towards Rocky at the speeds he is known for, but Ramus saw Colt. He then threw Rocky straight at him and knocked Colt over. Colt lied down on the floor dazed a bit, but he managed to shake it off. Colt got up from where he fell and ran to Rocky who was now on the moaning in pain. Colt kneeled next to him.

Colt: "Rock get up! Are you okay?"

He helped Rocky to lean upward so he wasn't lying down.

Rocky: "…I'm fine Colt…It seems that they have us outmatched."

Colt: "Don't say that. We just got off to a bumpy start. That's all. We just need a plan."

Rocky: "Yeah you're right Colt. It's just th...COLT LOOKOUT!"

Rocky pushed Colt far out of the way of a plasma beam that came their way and missed both of them. The beam created a cloud of smoke between the two of them when it hit the wall. Neither of the ninjas could see anything.

Colt: "Rocky where are you?!"

When the smoke had cleared, Colt saw his brother fighting Myus and Krutus alone and losing.

Colt: "I'm coming!" He said while sprinting towards them.

Colt was then hit in the face with a powerful punch that sent him into the ground.

Ramus: "Hahaha! You didn't forget about me did you?"

Ramus loomed over his helpless opponent and laughed at him. Colt got on all fours, and tried to stand, but he was then kicked in his ribs while he was on the ground which caused him go up and come down to the floor making a thud.

Rocky had his hands full. He was fighting Myus while dodging Krutus' long range plasma attacks.

Rocky: 'I can't beat these two on my own. I need Colt!' He thought.

Ramus was laughing at Colt bent over, held his stomach, and groaned in pain. Ramus soon scooped up the bruised ninja with his giant hand and held him by his neck. Ramus slammed Colt into the wall while tightening his grip. Colt's face began to turn red, and could feel his body become weaker. He was losing air and began to black out. He had to do something!

Ramus: "HAHAHAHA! Look at you! Your master probably isn't very proud of you is he?"

Colt: "Let…m…me…go!" Colt was loosing his strength.

Ramus: "No way! This is too much fun! But then again, this is nothing compared to what we're going to do with that hyper little brother of yours. He's going to get so much worse than the both of you!"

Colt's eyes began to fill up with rage.

Ramus: "We're going to have fun watching him die."

He leaned in closer to Colt while still held him against the wall. He whispered something to him.

Ramus: "You're more than welcome to watch the little monster's last moments and the beginning of our world domination." He snickered.

Then something happened inside of Colt. Something in that very instant changed. His blood began to boil and course fast through his veins. His heart started beating rapidly. He could only hear his heart beat. Everything else was quiet. Then he envisioned Tum Tum…dead. With that final picture in his mind of his younger sibling, Colt let out a yell from the depths of his soul.

Colt: "YAAAAAAH!"

Colt's strength began to come back, and Colt grabbed his wrist and surprisingly began to twist it. Ramus began crying out in pain.

Ramus: "Uuuugh!" He let Colt go.

As soon as Colt landed, he landed a powerful punch to Ramus' gut. Ramus bent over in pain, and Colt quickly followed by jumping up into Ramus' chin with hard head-butt. Ramus' huge body began to waver and then began to fall back. Colt wasn't done with him yet. Colt landed again and immediately jumped back up into Ramus' face while he fell back. Colt grabbed Ramus face and pulled him in to knee him in the nose a hard as he could. Ramus' head flipped back and finally fell to the floor with a BOOM! Colt then lingered over him ready to finish him off with a fatal punch to the face. Colt grabbed the man's shirt and raised his fist blinded completely by his rage and emotions.

Colt: "You sick bastard! Don't you EVER talk that way about my brother!!"

Ramus' could no longer defend himself, and Colt was ready to kill him. Colt's fist began to shake, and he was ready to throw the punch until…

Rocky: "COLT! HELP!!"

Colt looked over to see Rocky literally getting picked on as Krutus and Myus are on both sides of him picking him off with there damaging attacks. Rocky's clothes had become tattered, and he had clearly visible injuries that made Colt's bruises look like nothing. Krutus was using his short-range gun (it can really only injure, not kill) to shoot Rocky. When Rocky was shot, he was automatically turned around by the blast and was greeted on the other side by the smack of Myus' whip. Rocky fell to his knees.

Colt: "ROCK!"

Colt began to run towards Rocky's aid. Krutus shot another blast, but Colt was just in time to grab Rocky and roll to a safer area. Colt held Rocky up and tried to talk to him.

Colt: "Hey Rock. Come on…get up! I'm right here!"

Rocky: "…Colt…I knew you could take out Ramus."

Colt: "I'm not surprised." He laughed. "Can you still fight?"

Rocky laughed a little in relief.

Rocky: "Now that the playing field has been evened, and I'm fighting with you by my side. I can do more than fight."

Rocky smiled and stood to his feet taking his ninja stance.

Colt: "Alright. Let's work these chumps!"

The boys let out a yell and took off after the 2 remaining assassins. Rocky went after Krutus, and Colt went after Myus.

Myus: "You worthless ingrates! You will never win! NEVER!!"

Myus pulled out an extra whip and then became a double-weilder. She struck the first one at Colt, and he easily dodged it. While he dodged her attacks, he ran up the wall and came back down doing a flip and landed a kick on Myus. She stumbled a little and got angry. She whirled both whips at Colt simultaneously. Colt blocked the first one, but his wrist got caught in the second one. Colt's arm was now in the hold of her whip.

Myus: "Ah ha ha ha ha! Oh poor boy! No big brother here to help you like last time!"

Colt just snickered.

Colt: "You should really try a new weapon."

Myus: "Huh?"

Colt used his strength to yank Myus in with a powerful tug by her own whip attached to his wrist. As she came in, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and she blacked out. Colt had punched her in the stomach so hard that she passed out and fell to the floor. She didn't move.

Colt: "I know I'm not allowed to hit girls, but you're no girl. You're a psycho!"

Rocky was dodging Krutus' blast using his speed. When Rocky got close enough, he punched Krutus in his face, and then quickly disarmed him of his short-range weapon. While Krutus held his face in pain, Rocky ran behind him to where his long-range gun was strapped. Rocky landed a powerful elbow to the gun causing it to malfunction. Sparks began to fly from it and Rocky knew what he accidentally did and there was no fixing it. He began to run away from Krutus grabbing Colt along the way to take cover. A loud explosion was then heard.

"BOOOOOOOM!!"

Colt and Rocky rose up from where they took cover and saw what they had done. The assassins have finally been defeated. They let out a sigh of relief.

End of chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!! I'M GETTING HITS BUT NO REVIEWS! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY!! GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK ON MY STORY!! PLEASE!

ANONYMOUS REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!!


	11. A Traitor?

3 ninjas Fan Fic Chapter 11

3 ninjas Fan Fic Chapter 11

Rocky and Colt had just finished defeating the 3 assassins after being betrayed by Will. They are now trying to contact Shelly and find out how to save Tum Tum.

Rocky was still looking at his surroundings. He tried to absorb everything that just happened. He looked down to see Colt sitting down fiddling with his watch.

Rocky: "Colt. What are you doing?"

Rocky knelt next to him.

Colt: "I'm trying to call Shelly and get some answers. She works with Will, so she had to have known about what was going on the whole time. She might be our enemy as well."

The screen on the watch began to clear up and it then displayed Shelly on the screen.

Shelly: "Boys! How is it going so far?"

Colt: "You should know!"

Shelly: "Excuse me? Did I miss something?"

Colt: "Don't play dumb with us!! You've been working along side that traitor all along, and you tried to lure us here!"

Shelly: "I honestly do not know what you're talking about!" She said defensively.

Colt: "LIAR!"

Rocky: "Colt chill! I think I honestly believe that she didn't know that Will is a traitor."

A look of shock spread across her face.

Shelly: "Wh…what? What are you talking about? What did William do?"

Rocky: "Shelly. Will has been working along side Westin all along. Westin used Will to befriend us, so we could be lured here."

Colt: "And because of that, Tum Tum was captured and now they are going to use him for that damn cannon!"

Shelly: "No. Something's off. Something is not right here!"

Rocky: "Shelly?"

Shelly: "There is no way William would just join Westin! Not after what that monster did to his little brother!"

Colt: "Well my eyes work perfectly, and I know what I saw."

Shelly: "Still…something is out of place. There is something that we don't know and I need you two to find out what."

Colt: "What!! You're joking! We don't have time to play detective! Tum Tum's life is in danger! Tell us how to save him!"

Colt was losing his patience by the second, so Rocky finally took control of the conversation.

Rocky: "Please Shelly. Please tell us."

Shelly: "I apologize. You're right. Our number one priority right now is rescuing your brother."

Rocky: "Thank you."

Shelly: "Do you still have the access card that I had given you while you were back in my lab?"

Rocky pulled the card out from the green robe he wore and showed her.

Rocky: "Yeah I still have it."

Shelly: "Okay. You don't have much further to go. Use that card to open the door to the Alpha Cannon lab, and you should find Tum Tum."

Rocky: "Good. Have you found an alternate on how to destroy the Alpha Cannon yet Shelly?"

Shelly: "So far I'm not having any luck, but once you rescue Tum Tum, contact me again. I should hopefully have a solution by then. And Colt?"

Colt: "…Yeah?"

Shelly: "I'm sorry for anything that is causing you grief right now."

Colt looked down ashamed of his behavior towards her earlier.

Colt: "No…I should be the one apologizing. You helped us along so much, and I bit your head off without knowing anything. I'm sorry."

Shelly: "Thank you. You both should get going now, and please be careful!"

Rocky: "We will Shelly. Thanks."

(cuts transmission)

Rocky and Colt head off to rescue their captured brother.

(Scene change.)

-location: Alpha Cannon Lab.

Tum Tum woke up in the same place Rocky woke up when he was first captured by Westin. He was in a blue pod, and looking through the glass of the pod he could see a giant laboratory. It was just as Rocky described it to him at the cabin. Tum's heart began to race until he saw a man in about his 40's walking towards him with an evil smirk.

Tum Tum: 'Westin…' He thought to himself.

Westin: "Good to have you with us."

Tum Tum: "Why am I here!"

Westin: "Isn't it obvious? I'm going to use your life force to power my Alpha Cannon. Your older brother failed, but you will succeed. I am sure of it!"

Tum Tum: "If you think I'll cooperate with you, then you're dumber than you look! Besides my brothers and Will are going to come get me! Just wait and see!"

Westin began to laugh.

Tum Tum: "What's so funny?!"

Westin: "You're brothers are dead by now. My assassins have made those two history, and Will isn't coming for you! There won't be ANY rescue!"

Tum Tum's eyes widened with sadness and disbelief.

Tum Tum: "NO! I don't believe you! My brothers are stronger than that! Will is with them too, so I know that they aren't gone!"

Westin: "Wow! You really don't remember a thing don't you?"

Tum Tum: "What?"

After a few seconds Will walked through the door, and Tum Tum's hopes shot back up again.

Tum Tum: "Will! Over here!"

Will had a blank look on his face and Tum's voice didn't even phase him. Will just walked and stood next to Westin. Now they were both watching Tum Tum in the pod.

Tum Tum: "Will?"

Westin: "William was the one that brought you to me! That's right! I've been controlling Will to work for me to capture you."

Tum Tum's memory began to come back. He remembered standing behind his brothers ready to face off against the assassins when he felt a chop on the side of his neck. When he looked up, he saw Will scooping him up and he soon blacked out.

Tum Tum: "No…It can't be."

Westin: "Well it is!"

Tum Tum: "How? How did you control him? He was nothing like the way he is now when he stayed with us."

Westin: "Of course Will did still have his memories, so I didn't control him like a puppet the entire time. But if I wanted him to act, I would just press the button on this controller and he would be in my complete control. When Will tried to save his younger brother, my men captured him and brought him to me. After I told him about his brother's demise, I injected him with tiny cellular machines that entered his blood stream. They allow me to control his body and manipulate the thoughts in his mind."

Tum Tum just looked on infuriated.

Westin: "When I found you and your brothers, I knew you all were different from the others. There was no way I could bring you to the lab by force alone, so it took careful planning. I sent Will to befriend you and use his quest for vengeance for his little brother to inspire you to come straight to us. It took a few weeks, but you're here now are you not?!"

Westin began to laugh.

Tum Tum was beginning to lose hope. Maybe his brothers were killed by the assassins after he was kidnapped. That thought made Tum Tum incredibly frightened. Tum Tum began to hold back his tears.

Westin: "Why don't you go back to sleep until testing is ready? Hahaha!"

Westin pressed a few buttons on his computer and a white gas leaked into Tum Tum's pod causing him to fall asleep.

Tum Tum: "Rocky…Colt…please be…alive…" He fell asleep.

End of Chapter 11!

Please Review and let me know what you think!


	12. Sweet Taste of Revenge

3 ninjas Fan Fic Chapter 12

3 ninjas Fan Fic Chapter 12

Rocky and Colt raced down the corridor to rescue their captured brother. After running for a while, they were then ambushed by a group of guards. Rocky and Colt quickly knocked all of them out easily. Not knowing what to do next, Colt went to one of the guards that were lying on the ground still conscious. He grabbed him by his shirt collar and yanked him up.

Colt: "Where is Westin?!" He said angrily.

The guard remained silent hoping that the furious ninja would stop his questioning.

Colt: "Answer me!!"

Colt was losing more and more of his patience. He just wanted Tum back with him and to be safe.

Guard: "I…I don't know what you're talking about."

Rocky: "Put him down Colt. We'll find him ourselves." He negotiated.

He was becoming worried of his younger brother's rising anger, and was afraid of what he might end up doing to the guard.

Colt: "NO!" He turned his attention back to the ninja. "You're going to tell me or else!"

At that moment, Colt turned the guard around and positioned his arms around the guard's neck.

Colt: "I'll snap your neck like a twig if you don't talk!!"

Rocky's eyes widened in shock. How could his brother threaten someone else's life? It wasn't like him!

Rocky: "Colt stop!!"

Rocky ran behind Colt and tried to make him drop the guard, but Colt freed one of his hands and elbowed Rocky in his ribs. Rocky fell to the floor temporarily stunned. He looked back up at his brother to see him still holding the guard.

Rocky: "You can't do this Colt! There are other ways!"

Colt: "Rocky. You and I both know that Tum Tum doesn't have that kind of time waiting for us to wander around here aimlessly searching for him! I don't care if I have to rid us of every single one of these lowlifes. I'm getting our brother out of this place alive!"

Rocky just stayed there on the floor not knowing what to say to him. He was willing to kill another man just so he could know where his brother was.

Colt: "Now tell me!"

Colt began to tighten his grip on the man's neck. He wasn't joking around.

Guard: "Okay…okay. Over there…"

The guard pointed in another direction across from where they were standing.

Guard: "Just take…that corridor, and…your…your brother will be in there. Now…let go of me…"

Colt released the guard and watched him drop to the floor. He stood there motionless staring off into space breathing heavily. Rocky noticed this and came up behind his brother. He put his hand on Colt's shoulder. When Colt felt it and he snapped back to his senses and turned to Rocky with an apologetic look on his face.

Colt: "Oh Rock. I'm so sorry I hit you. I don't know what came over me."

Rocky: "Don't worry about it." He smiled. "If it weren't for you, we'd be going along with my plan, and we'd still be looking for Tum. I was sure that guard didn't know anything. I'm just glad you didn't do anything we'd both regret."

Colt: "Rocky…(sighs) thanks."

Rocky: "Yeah. Let's go."

Colt: "So we just head down this hallway, and that should lead us to Westin and Tum?"

Rocky: "Right…Colt let's hurry."

The two brothers rushed down the long hallway with the hopes that they would make it in time before anything happened. They finally made it to the lab door.

Colt: "Ok Rocky. Get that card out and let's get in there."

Rocky: "Hold on Colt."

Colt: "What's wrong? Did one of the guards actually injure you?" He said in concern.

Rocky: "No it's not that."

Rocky put both of his hands on Colt's shoulders.

Rocky: "I'm just letting you know that no matter what happens, I promise that ALL of us will get out of here in one piece."

There was a short silence.

Colt: "Thanks Rock. I'll make the same promise."

Rocky smiled and so did Colt.

Rocky: "Okay. You ready?"

Colt: "Ready now more than ever!"

Rocky slid the access card into the card slot of the door, and the light above it turned green. That green light meant that it opened successfully.

Rocky: "NOW!"

Both brothers ran into the laboratory, and Colt was actually surprised when actually saw for the first time how big the Alpha Cannon was. They were observing the lab and studying their surroundings when the finally heard a voice.

??: "Well. I guess my elite warriors aren't as elite as I thought they were."

Colt and Rocky turn their attention to where the voice came from.

Rocky: "Show yourself!"

Westin appeared from behind a large computer with a grin on his face.

Westin: "It's been a while kid."

Rocky: "Westin!"

Colt: "This is the guy Rocky?"

Rocky: "It sure is! I'd never forget a face like that!"

Westin: "My aren't you ungrateful? You actually survive the test of my Alpha Cannon only to come back and try to foil my plan. Is this your death wish or something?"

Rocky: "Where's Tum Tum?"

Westin: "Oh! So that's the boy's name!"

Colt: "Shut it! You think that I'm going to let you get away for what you did to my brothers?! Where is he?!"

Westin pulled down the black sheet that was covering the blue pod that Tum Tum was in. Tum Tum was awake, and his eyes grew with excitement at the sight of his older brothers. He was beginning to think that they were really gone.

Tum Tum: "GUYS! You're okay!"

Colt: "Tum Tum!" He said with a smile.

Rocky: (lets out a sigh of relief) "…You're okay."

Westin: "Well boys I would hate to break up your little reunion…oh who am I kidding? I'd love to break it up!"

Rocky and Colt took their stances ready to take out Westin and save Tum, but someone dropped from the ceiling and landed right in front of the boys.

Rocky: "Will!"

Colt was not in the mood to see Will. He could rip his head off for how he betrayed them.

Rocky: "This time we will fight you."

Colt: "And win!"

Will: "……….."

The two boys charged Will. Colt started with a punch at Will's face, but he caught the punch and pushed Colt away. Rocky slid on the ground and tried to land a kick to Will's ankles, but he jumped high into the air avoiding Rocky's attack.

Colt: "Oh no you don't!"

Colt soon joined Will, and they were soon blocking each other's punches and kicks while in mid-air. Will managed to kick Colt away, but as Will came back to the ground, he saw Rocky coming back up towards him with an uppercut. Will dodged it by a hair. When Will landed, Colt continued his barrage of punches and kicks. Colt had Will on the full defensive. Will managed to grab Colt's arm and was ready to break it until he saw Rocky coming back down from the air after his uppercut towards him. Rocky tried to land a kick on Will, so he let go of Colt's arm and dodged it. Will did backhand springs until he felt he was safe from their attack until he heard…

Rocky & Colt: "HYAAAH!"

Both boys charged at him and continued their barrage of attacks together. Will couldn't keep this up much longer. Finally the brothers both landed a punch in unison into Will's stomach. Will bent over in pain and became stunned.

Colt: "Got em'!"

Colt kicked Will causing him to slide across the floor. While Will slid, Rocky hopped on top of Will, and began to punch Will's face. When he was done, he used his foot to push off of Will causing Will to slide on the floor faster. He finally came to a stop. Rocky and Colt both came up to him while he was on the ground.

Rocky: "It's time to end this!"

Westin: "That wouldn't be very wise on your part."

Colt and Rocky look up to see Westin tampering with the large computer.

Colt: "What do you think you're doing?!"

Westin: "I have already prepped the computer to begin testing for the Alpha Cannon."

Rocky stepped forward and looked at Westin in horror.

Rocky: "No! Don't!"

Colt: "Damn!"

Colt took off towards Tum Tum's pod and tried to save him.

Rocky: "Colt no!"

Westin: "Foolish choice!"

Westin pressed the button which was the final step to activating the Alpha Cannon. The machine was somehow improved from the last time Rocky was in it, and now it was charging faster than last time. Tum Tum began to scream from the pain.

Tum Tum: "Aaaaahhhh!"

Colt stopped dead in his tracks and watched his brother suffer.

Colt: "TUM TUM!"

When Westin noticed that Colt's advance came to a hault, he stopped the Alpha Cannon from further harming Tum Tum. Tum's body felt limp, and he could barely stand up anymore inside the pod.

(Oh yeah! I forgot to mention that the pod is standing vertical not horizontal. Okay thanks! Back to the story!)

Westin: "You move any closer, I will start the machine again. It will drain his energy, and each time I do it he will come closer to death's door."

They both felt helpless. Colt began to slowly step away.

Westin: "That's right. Hahaha! Get back! You're not going to do a thing!"

Rocky: "You monster."

Westin then pulled out the remote control he used to control Will and put it behind his back. Westin pressed a button, and Will suddenly stood up. Electricity began to spread throughout his body.

Rocky: "What the…?" He said surprised as he took one step back.

Westin: "Dispose of them."

Colt turned around and saw Will sparkling with electricity. His eyes widened. Will turned around and saw Colt. At that moment, Will shot a blast of electric energy at Colt hitting him and knocking him into the wall.

Rocky: "COLT!!"

Colt groaned a little bit from the pain and felt stunned. He couldn't get up!

Rocky took his stance and was ready to face off against Will. Westin just watched and laughed at how all of this was playing out.

Westin: "Ah hahahahahaha!"

End of Chapter! How did you like the action in this one? D


	13. The Final Battle and Sacrifice

3 ninjas Fan Fic Chapter 13

3 ninjas Fan Fic Chapter 13

We are picking up from where Colt and Rocky had just finished fighting Will, but just when things began to go their way, Westin pulls out another scheme to increase Will's power. Now it is becoming a true fight for survival.

Before beginning the story, I want to give a special thanks to phoenix8181 for being one of the first writers to submit a review for me and give me feedback on how she likes it. Thank you very much, and I will do my best to keep writing.

Colt was lying on the ground in pain trying to make himself stand up. Rocky was calling his name. He wanted to make sure he was alright.

Rocky: "Colt! Are you alright? Can you get up?!"

Colt managed to sit up on his elbows and answer him from a distance. He lets out a groan from the pain and then answers.

Colt: "Mmm…I'm…okay. Don't worry about me Rock. Get Tum Tum."

Rocky focused his attention back to Will. All sorts of thoughts were running through his mind.

Rocky: 'Why hasn't Will spoken yet? How did he get this power? Maybe Shelly was right. Something isn't quite right about him. It's almost as if he's not himself.'

Will began to charge up another bolt of energy in his hand. He then aimed at Rocky. Rocky got himself ready to dodge. Will fired and Rocky successfully jumped to the side. The bolt hit the door behind him and put a hole in it.

Rocky: "Man! There is no way I can get close enough to him to attack!"

Rocky hopped back up to his feet but was hit by another oncoming bolt. He flew into the wall.

Colt: "ROCKY!!"

Tum Tum: "Rocky! You can do it! I know you can!"

Westin: "Shut up you!"

Westin pressed the activation button again, and the Alpha Cannon came on and began to drain Tum Tum's energy.

Tum Tum: "AAAAAH HEEELP!"

Rocky looked up from where he lied to see Tum Tum's life being drained.

Rocky: "I'm…coming…kid. I…won't let him…hurt you…anymore…I promise."

Rocky stood to his feet, but Will was charging up his own electrical energy ready to knock him back down. Rocky heard Tum's voice again.

Tum Tum: "AAAAH! GUYS! HELP ME!"

At that moment an idea popped into Rocky's head.

Rocky: 'The machine is up and running and Will's energy shots…That's it! If I can trick Will into firing at me while I'm in front of the Alpha Cannon, Will might accidentally destroy it and Tum Tum will be free! But will it work?... No it has to work! I just hope I can make the distance without getting fried.'

Will aimed his hand, and Rocky got ready to run towards the cannon.

Rocky: 'Here it comes…'

Right then, someone had jumped onto Will's back holding him in place. It was Colt! Colt was using all of his strength to hold Will back from hurting Rocky.

Colt: "Rocky! Go! I'll hold him down here! Hurry and get Tum Tum!"

Rocky looked on surprised.

Colt: "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! ARE YOU DEAF?! GO!!"

Rocky nodded and headed for the cannon while Will was trying to shake Colt off of his back. Rocky got a pretty good distance, but Colt's strength finally gave. Will flung Colt off of his body and aimed at Rocky. Rocky saw that Colt was thrown off and saw Will aiming his way.

Rocky: 'That's right Will. Almost there.'

Rocky made it in front of Tum Tum's pod. Will let out the powerful beam, and Rocky smirked. He dodged it easily, and let it hit the top of Tum Tum's pod. The pod fell to the floor and the glass of the pod shattered. The Alpha Cannon was destroyed in the process.

Westin: "WHAT?!"

Tum Tum crawled out where the glass broke with Rocky's aid. His limp body fell out of the pod, and Rocky held him so that he could rest from what he went through. Rocky was kneeling while trying to hold his youngest sibling.

Rocky: "Tum. It's okay. You're safe now." He said reassuringly.

Tum Tum: "Thanks…Rocky…"

Rocky: "Don't talk. Just rest right now. Colt and I will take it from here."

Westin finally snapped.

Westin: "YOU IDIOT! You ruined my precious Alpha Cannon to the point where it cannot be rebuilt! I will have to spend almost another 2 years making a new one from scratch! Will! Get up here and kill these two! I have no further interest in the little boy anymore! I WANT THEM ALL DEAD!"

Will jumped from where he stood and landed a few yards in front of Rocky and Tum Tum. Rocky laid Tum Tum down behind him, and got ready to defend both of them from whatever Will was going to do.

At that moment, Rocky saw a leg come in front of him. He looked up to see it was…

Rocky: "Colt!" He said excitedly.

Colt: "Well I'm not dead yet. I'll admit that was a great plan you had for rescuing Tum. I would only expect that from you."

He looked over his shoulder at Rocky and smiled.

Rocky: "Thanks Colt."

Colt: "Besides. Who said that you get to have all of the fun?"

Rocky laughed lightly.

Westin: "Kill all three of them William! I want them barbequed!"

Rocky stood to his feet and joined his brother.

Rocky: "Westin! It all stops here! We won't let you win!"

Tum Tum began to rise up on his elbows using all of the strength that he had left. He managed to faintly get out one word.

Tum Tum: "W…Will…"

Westin began to laugh.

Westin: "Ahahahahaha! You fools! You have yet to see Will's TRUE power!"

Will's body began to jolt with 3 times the amount of electricity than he had before. Colt and Rocky's eyes both widened.

Colt: "Get ready Rocky!" He said taking his stance.

Rocky: "Okay!"

Will took them by surprise by firing a electric beam from his shoulder. He didn't need to aim through his hands anymore. He could shoot from whatever body part he wanted. The beam hit Rocky, and he flew in front of where Tum was lying.

Colt: "ROCKY!"

Westin: "Woooooo! Did you see him fly?! Hahahaha!"

Colt: "YOU…!"

Will let out another beam from his finger and it nailed Colt. Colt managed to hold his ground, but fell to his knees from the intense pain.

Colt: "AAARRRGH!"

Westin: "How pathetic! This will be a whole lot quicker than I thought it would be!"

Tum Tum crawled over to Rocky who was still on the ground and leaned over him.

Tum Tum: "Rocky…? Rocky are you okay? Please answer!"

Rocky's eyes cracked open and Tum Tum let out a sigh of relief.

Rocky: "Tum. Don't…worry. Me and…Colt will get you out of here. We'll all be safe soon. Don't give up hope okay?

Tum Tum: "Rocky. Westin is controlling Will. He injected him with something, and now Will can't control his own actions. And Will's powers might also have something to do with what Westin injected into him."

Rocky: "Hm…Now it all…makes sense."

Tum Tum: "Rocky…I've got to go now."

Rocky's eyes widened.

Rocky: "Tum what are you talking about?"

Tum Tum: "Will needs me. I've got to go and save him."

Rocky: "No Tum! It's…too dangerous!"

Tum Tum: "I made a promise to you and Colt that I would one day rescue you guys didn't I? Well let that day be today!"

Tum Tum weakly stood to his feet and began to walk towards Will. Rocky tried to grab his ankle to try and stop him, but his strength was too low making his grip weak. Tum Tum eventually got out of Rocky's grasp.

Rocky: "Tum no!"

Colt was on his hands and knees trying to catch his breath. He then saw a pair of small feet walk by him. He looked up to see it was Tum Tum. Colt reached for him, but Tum had already walked passed him.

Colt: "Tum! Come back!"

Tum Tum just kept walking slowly towards Will.

Westin: "Awww. Well isn't that sweet?! The boy wants to walk into his own death! I'll be more than happy to take it from you! Will! Kill the boy!"

Will shot and energy bolt at Tum's arm and hit him. Tum Tum fell to one knee.

Rocky: "TUM TUM!"

Tum Tum winced in pain for a moment, but he got back up and continued to walk towards him holding his injured left arm. Will's face showed a little bit of surprise when he saw the young warrior stand after that attack. Tum Tum had a sincere look on his face. He was looking into Will's eyes, and was trying to find the Will that he and his brothers first became friends with. The real Will was in there somewhere! Will shot another bolt, and this time it hit Tum's right leg. Tum fell to his knee again.

Colt: "STOP!"

Tum Tum let out a groan due to the pain, but got right back up and kept advancing. Will shot 3 more bolts at Tum's body. Tum fell 3 more times, but he pushed through the pain and finally was within punching distance of Will. Tum Tum jumped forward and…

Westin: "What is he doing?!"

Colt: "Tum?"

Tum Tum was hugging Will at the waist.

(Remember. Will is 6 years older than he is! That's as far as he can reach.)

Will just looked down with somewhat of a confused look on his face. Tum Tum began to speak.

Tum Tum: "I know that you're still there Will. Somewhere in there is the kid that we all met and grew to like so much. Somewhere in there is the person who shared his pain with all of us. Somewhere inside you is the person that saved my life."

Will then raised his hands and began to hammer on Tum Tum's shoulders with his hands clenched shut. Tum Tum fell to his knees, but he still held onto Will. He was now holding onto Will's legs trying his best to keep eye contact.

Tum Tum: "…We all know that this isn't you Will! You made us laugh. You made us stronger. You shared your pain with us. You are almost like…family."

Will raised both of his hands. He was ready to viciously strike Tum one more brutal time and end his life.

Tum Tum: "…Think about Thomas…"

Will froze and just starred Tum Tum in his eyes. There was a long silence. Will dropped his hands and finally spoke.

Will: "…Tum…Tum…? Tum Tum!"

Will dropped down and gave his little friend a hug.

Will: "Wh...what have I done? You're all hurt because of me!"

Westin: "What's going on?! Why is he back to normal?! There is no way that this boy could just pop back to normal with the machines still in his bloodstream!"

Will helped Tum Tum get back to his brothers. The 3 boys were finally reunited, and there was a group hug shared between the 3 brothers. Will smiled at them, and then he turned his attention to Westin with an angry look.

Westin: "Wh…what are you doing?"

Will: "YOU! You made me hurt my closest friends! For that you will pay!!"

Will charged up energy into his arm and fired it at Westin.

Westin: "What do you think you are doing?! Aaaah!"

The blast knocked him to the floor unconscious. Will turned his attention back to the boys.

Will: "Are you guys alright? Your injuries look kind of serious."

Colt: "We'll manage. What about you?"

Will: "Me? I feel awful. I can't believe I let Westin control me, and he almost had me kill you guys."

Rocky: "It's okay Will. We're just glad that you're back to your normal self. Thanks for taking out Westin for us."

Colt: "Yeah. It's like that guys mouth doesn't know how to shut up." He laughed.

Will: "You guys are thanking the wrong person."

Will looked down at Tum Tum and then kneeled next to him and looked him in the eyes.

Will: "If you hadn't come along and did what you did, I'd still be under that madman's control. You risked your life to save me from him."

Tum Tum rubbed the back of his own head and flushed from all of the attention smiling. Rocky put his hand on Tum's shoulder.

Rocky: "Well Tum Tum, It looks like you saved our lives just like you promised."

Tum Tum's face grew in excitement.

Tum Tum: "Rocky…"

Rocky: "I told you we needed you."

Colt laughed a bit and changed the subject. He looked directly at the demolished Alpha Cannon.

Colt: "So…The Alpha Cannon is finally down along with Westin. Does this mean that it's over?"

Rocky: "It sure looks like it. Colt. Why don't you go ahead and contact Shelly and let her know we succeeded?"

Colt tampered with the wristwatch Shelly gave him, and her face appeared on the screen.

Colt: "Shelly we did it! The Alpha Cannon is down and so is Westin!"

Shelly: "That is wonderful news!"

Will: "Hey Shelly."

Shelly: "Will? I'm so glad to see you back to your normal self. I was starting to worry."

Will: "Well I'm fine now. And…"

Will's sentence was cut off by a loud alarm that blared throughout the building. The ninjas looked around in a panic.

Tum Tum: "What is that noise?!"

Westin: "Hm hm hm hm. Ha ha ha ha ha. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The four turned around to see Westin leaning his upper body against the keyboard of the giant computer trying to hold himself up.

Westin: "It's only a matter of time. If I'm going to die along with my Alpha Cannon, then I'm taking this entire town with me!!"

Westin fell to the ground and finally died.

Shelly: "Oh no! Westin became desperate and set off the self-destruct timer for the entire facility! You only have 5 minutes until the detonation! You've got to get out NOW!"

Colt: "But we're all the way underground! We can't make it back to the surface in time!"

Will: "Shelly! What about the elevator?!"

Shelly: "Yes you're right! There should be an emergency lift in the same room you all are in. It was designed just for this occasion. The lift will take you all the way to the surface! You've got to hurry and get on!"

Will: "But Shelly! What about the explosion? Westin said he will take the entire town with him!"

Shelly: "The explosion itself won't be that powerful unless…IT BLOWS UP THE ALPHA CANNON TOO! The damage would become catastrophic!"

Will: "Ok…You 3 get on the elevator. I'm going to contain the blast."

Rocky, Colt, & Tum: "WHAT?!"

Will: "Westin injected me with this powerful energy, so I'm going release all of this power from my body to create an electric barrier around the building. Hopefully the explosion will be contained.

Tum Tum: "NO!"

Will: "It's okay."

Tum Tum ran up to Will and grabbed his shirt. He began to beg him to come with them.

Tum Tum: "Please don't do it! We just got you back! Please don't leave us!"

Will knelt in front of Tum and smiled.

Will: "Tum Tum…I have to do this. If I don't, you, your brothers, and many innocent civilians will get caught in the explosion. I won't let Westin hurt anyone else! That I swear!"

Rocky looked away with an angry yet sad look on his face. Colt hung his head low and kept the tears from coming.

Tum Tum: "No! We can find another way! We can…"

Will: "Sorry Tum. We don't have time. Besides, I will get to see my brother Thomas again. I know he's waiting for me."

Tum: "But…"

Rocky put both hands on Tum's shoulders, and Tum Tum looked up at him.

Rocky: "Come on Tum…He's made up his mind. It's…the only way."

Colt: "Rocky's right. We have to go." Sadness was in his voice.

Shelly: "William?"

Will walked over to Colt and looked down at his watch to see Shelly.

Will: "Shelly. Thanks for everything. We could have never made this far without your help."

Shelly wiped a tear from her eye.

Shelly: "Um…you're welcome. All of my crew has been evacuated along with many others. I can make it to the surface easily. You've all got 3 minutes."

(cuts transmission)

Will: "Well that's my cue. You guys hurry to that elevator!"

Rocky: "Come on guys!"

All four ran to the elevator and Will watched them board.

Will: "Well…you guys take care of yourselves. This elevator goes pretty fast, so I'd advise that you brace yourselves."

Rocky: "Thanks Will."

Colt: "Yeah. Thanks for everything."

Tum Tum: "We'll never forget you."

The elevator doors began to close, and the ninjas notice that Will had mouthed a 'good bye' just before the doors shut completely. The elevator shot up fast, and they were soon outside the building in the open. The boys tried to get as far away as possible until they heard a boom. They looked back to see the lab had been engulfed in a giant fireball, but there was a blue force field around it. The explosion was successfully contained!

Colt: "He did it!"

Tum Tum: "Yeah…he did."

Rocky looked down at Tum and then at Colt.

Rocky: "Guys…let's go. Shelly and her crew made it out safely, so we should get going before the cops and media get here."

Colt: "Yeah. There is no way I'm explaining THIS to mom and dad!"

The 3 boys finally headed home together, and would never forget Will's second and final sacrifice.

End of Chapter.


	14. Peace once again

It's been two days since the 3 brothers had put a stop to Westin's plans of world domination

It's been two days since the 3 brothers had put a stop to Westin's plans of world domination. They were once again at peace at their grandfather's cabin, and now they were ready to continue their ninja training. Colt and Rocky were outside with bows practicing with each other while Tum Tum watched. After a few minutes, the boys decide to relax near their grandfather's garden and relax.

Colt laughed to himself.

Rocky: "What's so funny?"

Colt: "Well…you think this would all get old by now. You know. Going on some crazy adventure every summer and meeting somebody new. Then helping that person stop or save someone."

Tum Tum: "You're kidding! That never gets old for me. I like the adventure and meeting people."

Colt: "I knew you would think that."

Rocky: "Yeah. But we can't tell anybody about what happened. Not our parents or even our closest friends."

Rocky looked at Tum Tum because he would always be the first to tell others about their adventures.

Tum Tum: "I won't tell Rocky. Jeez!"

Rocky laughed at his brother's remark.

Rocky: "I know you won't."

Colt: "Yeah. If we did tell anyone, people would think that we're crazy."

Tum Tum: "…He's really gone…isn't he?"

There was a long silence.

Colt: "Tum we've been over this. Yeah Will is…gone. There's nothing we can do about it."

Rocky: "I thought we talked yesterday about you not feeling guilty. Will was right. There was no other way to stop the explosion."

Tum Tum: "I…I know."

Rocky: "Hey do you think if Will would be happy seeing you like this? Besides, if it weren't for you, we'd all be goners."

Colt: "Yeah you're quite the hero."

Tum Tum: "Thanks you guys. What would I do without you?"

Colt: "Don't make me answer that." He snickered.

All of the boys laughed, and Tum Tum stared into the cloudy heavens and smiled.

Tum Tum: 'Well Will. I know you have some exciting news for your brother when you see him again.'

END

Super Short Chapter I know! I just wanted to end on a good note! Please Review! And thanks for reading!!


End file.
